Asashimo
Thông tin | slot2= | slot3=- Khóa - | slot4=- Khóa - | slot1icon = | slot2icon = | fuel= 15 | ammo= 20 |space1 =0 |space2 =0 |M_Torp =1 |M_Armor =1 |S_Fuel =1 |S_Ammo =1 |S_Steel =6 | name 1=Asashimo Kai | japanesename 1=朝霜改 | hv 1=''Triêu Sương''-Sương sớm (vào buổi sáng) | id 1=225 | rarity 1=5 | type 1=DD | class 1=Yuugumo | hp 1=33 | firepower 1=14 (50) | armor 1=14 (51) | torpedo 1=28 (78) | evasion 1=68 (92) | AA 1=22 (62) | aircraft 1=0 | speed 1=Nhanh | LOS 1=25 (43) | ASW 1=55 (79) | range 1=Ngắn | luck 1=18 (74) | slot 1=3 | build 1=Nâng cấp | time 1=Lv45 ( 170 150) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1= | slot 14=- Khóa | slot1icon 1= | slot2icon 1= | slot3icon 1= | fuel 1= 15 | ammo 1= 20 |space1 1=0 |space2 1=0 |space3 1=0 |M_Torp 1=1 |M_AA 1=1 |M_Armor 1=1 |S_Fuel 1=1 |S_Ammo 1=3 |S_Steel 1=10 |S_Bauxite 1=1 |name 2 = Asashimo Kai Ni |japanesename 2 = 朝霜改二 |id 2 = 378 |rarity 2 = 7 |type 2 = DD |class 2 = Yuugumo |firepower 2 = 18 (68) |torpedo 2 = 30 (88) |AA 2 = 18 (70) |ASW 2 = 29 (76) |LOS 2 = 10 (43) |luck 2 = 28 (84) |hp 2 = 33 (35) |armor 2 = 15 (53) |evasion 2 = 47 (97) |aircraft 2 = 0 |speed 2 = Nhanh |range 2 = Ngắn |slot 2 = 3 |build 2 = Nâng cấp |time 2 = Lv77 ( 390 370 + + 25px|link=Báo cáo chiến dịch) |slot1 2 = Pháo 2 nòng 12.7cm Mẫu D Kai Ni |slot2 2 = Radar phòng không Kiểu 13 Kai ★+4 |slot3 2 = Súng máy 25mm 3 nòng lắp tập trung ★+4 |slot4 2 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 2 = |slot2icon 2 = |slot3icon 2 = |fuel 2 = 15 |ammo 2 = 20 |M_FP 2 = +2 |M_Torp 2 = +2 |M_AA 2 = +1 |M_Armor 2 = +1 |S_Fuel 2 = 1 |S_Ammo 2 = 2 |S_Steel 2 = 10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |EN16 = Tsk, you are quite a loud bunch... how 'bout this!|EN18 = Asashimo will take you on! More! Even more! Bring it!!|Note19 = |Note20 = |Note10 = |Note11 = |入渠完了 = |Clip27 = |EN27 = |Note27 = |EN25 = What's the matter, admiral? You look down. Alright! I'll perk you up. Hmm? Want me to sing a song? Hmm?|EN26 = Hey, admiral. Do you have business with me? What is it, can it be resolved by asking someone else? What, a ring? Wow it looks good! I'll take it! It's alright isn't it ♪|EN15 = So it has started. Assault commence!|EN23 = Heh, You've come to be dependent on me... Well, fine by me... Kiyoshimo, everyone... we'll meet... again}} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015 = よっしゃあーっ！　今日は特別な日じゃんか！　よし、司令！　一緒に祝おうぜ！　なあっ！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Yeah!Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt! Được rồi! Đô đốc,tổ chức cùng nhau đi,được không? |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = くり…すます…？また面妖な祭りやってんな、この艦隊は。飯はうまいからいいか。 |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Giáng....sinh? Lại cái hạm đội này với những ngày lễ khác thường... Ít nhất thì thức ăn không tệ. |NewYear2016 = 司令、今年もよろしくな！新年つうか、まあ… いつだって頼ってくれていいけどな！ |NewYear2016_EN = |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分は嫌いじゃないねぇ…。いよーっし投げるぜぇ！って痛ぇ、清霜！あたいに投げんな！ |Setsubun2016_EN = |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = }} Thông tin bên lề - Chìm trong chiến dịch Ten-Go do động cơ gặp sự cố. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Asashimo trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:朝霜 pt: Category:Khu trục hạm Category:Lớp Yuugumo Category:Tàu không thể đóng